


A Cursed Voice

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Love, Genderbending, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oral Sex, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: New description: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are college students in this story, and love to have sex when they can.Old description: (I'm challenging myself to type a story on here in 5 hours. No description since I don't have a clue what i'm writing at the moment.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't suck.

"Holy-" Oikawa was cut off by her boyfriend of five years, Iwaizumi Haijime, who came up behind her with a smile planted on his lips. 

"No cussing baby." Iwaizumi teased as he kissed her on the neck. 

Oikawa bit her bottom lip with the intention of what any person would think about. "Mhm." 

"You look like you want something." iwaizumi smirks as he looked at them both in the mirror's reflection. He leaned into her ear to whisper; "But you won't get it until you finish practice today." 

"As if I could wait, Iwa..." Oikawa tilted her head to the side to allow Iwaizumi more access to her neck, as she closed her eyes to feel him more. 

Iwaizumi chuckles as he pulled Oikawa closer to him, making sure the setter could feel his growing erection. "Sorry baby, but you need to finish practice. No practice." Iwaizumi plants another kiss on her neck. "No reward." 

"I still can't believe that my uniform can show off my tits like this." Oikawa moaned as she playfully moved her hips to grind against him.

"I'm not that weak to let you distract me with your body." Iwaizumi gripped her hips as he playfully bit her ear earning a yelp from the setter. 

"Iwa..." Oikawa whined. "No biting." 

"My girl." Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa's exposed thigh. "So I can do whatever with _my_ girl's body." 

"Damn now I want to skip practice." Oikawa moaned as she felt her boyfriend's erection get bigger against her ass. 

"You can't, not on my watch." 

"Not even for thirty minutes?" 

"As if thirty minutes is enough to satisfy you." 

"You'll make it worth thirty minutes, right Iwa?" 

"Still a no from me." 

"Can't I give you my throat just to get rid of that obvious hard-on?" 

"Then you'll find a way to get me to fuck you." 

Oikawa sucks her teeth as she turns around to face her boyfriend. She winks as she squats down to his zipper. 

"Oikawa, no." 

"You're not stopping me though." Oikawa looks up at him with seductive eyes. "Come on, stop me." 

"Fuck your sexy." Iwaizumi watches Oikawa slowly zips down Iwaizumi's zipper with her teeth without breaking eye contact. "Just hurry so we can get there on time." 

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Oikawa uses her hands to pull down the boxers, and wrap her fingers around the hard-on to pull it out the boxers and pants. "Awe, look at it. It has a hook." 

"Baby come on already." 

"Fine, fine." Oikawa says as she slowly moves her hand up and down on the cock to stroke it. She then kisses the tip of it before wrapping her lips around it, and putting the cock into her throat. 

Iwaizumi grew impatient and grabbed her head to fuck her throat. Oikawa didn't have a gag reflex, and moaned as she felt the cock reach to the back of her throat. Her mouth was full and she was trying her best not to use her teeth. Her eyes grew teary as Iwaizumi chased his climax. He grunted and moaned as his cock pulsated. 

Soon enough, Iwaizumi released his warm sperm inside her throat and felt Oikawa swallow all of it. He took out his cock and panted. He eyed his girlfriend's flushed face and smirked. 

"You look a mess." he said. 

She licked her lips. "I know, you fucked my throat good." 

"Shit, I needed that." Iwaizumi tucked his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. 

Oikawa pouted. "What about me?" 

"What about you?"

Oikawa stood up, grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, and placed his hand onto her soaked panties. "Take responsibility for this."

Iwaizumi looked into her eyes with lust in his eyes and said; "Well then, thank you for the meal." 

* * *

"And...where was you two?" The Coach asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa put on her cute act and said; "We ran into some traffic on the way here." 

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Yeah, what she said." 

The Coach points behind him. "Get to work before I make you two do ten laps." 

"Yes Coach." They both said in sync. 

Oikawa ran onto the court with Iwaizumi behind her, and they began practice. 

After practice, Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa with his shirt off, and Oikawa saw his sweat make his skin shine and it made her pussy throb seeing the sight. 

"Hey, Oikawa, have you seen my towel?" Iwaizumi asked her while eyeing his girlfriend up and down, who haven't put on her casual clothes yet, and was half-naked as well. 

"Uh...no...have you looked on the bench?" Oikawa asked, her eyes not leaving her boyfriend's body. 

Iwaizumi noticed her staring. "See something you like?" 

"Yeah...I do." 

Iwaizumi smirks at her. "The Coach trusted us to lock up, if you want something, better ask nicely." 

Oikawa drops the shirt she was holding in her hand, and made her way to her boyfriend. "Haijime..." she puts her hands on his well-defined abs and bites her bottom lip. She looks up at him. "Please fuck me." 

Iwaizumi leans down to press his lips against hers, and breaks the kiss for a moment to say; "As you wish, Tooru." 

Iwaizumi tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and grabs her by the thighs to lift her up. He puts her back against the club room lockers, and moaned as her tongue glided over his while her fingers was in his hair. 

If there was one thing Oikawa knew how to do-it was swooning over Iwaizumi with no effort at all. It was clear he was head over heels for her, and couldn't resist her actions no matter how hard he tried. Oikawa was perfect for him. 

* * *

"Ah!~F-fuck!~Iwa!" Oikawa gripped a handful of Iwaizumi's hair as he sucked on her clit, and used two fingers to penetrate her insides. "I-Iwa!~Haa!~Mmm!" 

Iwaizumi felt her pussy throb and knew she was about to orgasm. He curved his fingers upwards to find her g-spot. 

Oikawa arched her back and panted hard as she felt her climax getting closer. "S-shit! Fuck!" 

Iwaizumi slid a third finger in, and started to thrust his fingers inside her faster. He licked her clit and sucked, as he listened to his girlfriend whined. She squirmed as she couldn't take the pleasure anymore-it was overwhelming. 

She moaned louder and threw her head back. She could feel her soul leaving her body as she couldn't take it anymore. She came and panted as he licked her pussy clean. 

"You're so cute, Kawa." Iwaizumi said as he started to kiss from her stomach to her lips. 

They kissed passionately, their bodies melting, and they let themselves feel each other's warmth. 

Iwaizumi placed himself at her entrance, and rammed himself inside in one forceful thrust. 

Oikawa dug her nails into his back as she moaned into his mouth. He didn't move until she relaxed, and penetrated her insides without stopping. 

"Mmm~" Oikawa sucked on Iwaizumi's tongue, and felt Iwaizumi hit her g-spot. 

Iwaizumi moaned when Oikawa tightened up, he moved his hips more to hit that spot to earn more moans from her. 

They broke the kiss, a saliva string still connecting their mouths. 

The string broke and Iwaizumi went down to her nipples to suck on them, as he continued to thrust inside of her. 

"Ah!~fuck!~Y-yes!~fuck me!~Haa!~" Oikawa couldn't think anymore. Her mind was blank. The pleasure was taking over her. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa fucked in that room for a full hour before finishing. They cleaned up before heading home that day. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa was holding her boyfriend's hand. 

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi responded. 

"I'm turning twenty-four soon, what are you getting me?" 

"I don't know, maybe a new outfit?" 

"Iwa..." Oikawa looked away. "I mean, that's nice, but anything you know...i've been wanting?" 

"I have no idea what you are hinting at." 

"Uh just forget it." Oikawa blushed thinking about her birthday wish. 

Iwaizumi smiles as he knew what she was trying to ask for. A necklace with Iwaizumi's name on it. 'Haijime'. 

What Oikawa didn't know was that-Iwaizumi already bought it for her. He just needed to plan a date just right to give it to her. 

Something memorable and perfect-like a late night candle lit dinner in the park or a trip to the waterfall. 

Iwaizumi had a while to choose his perfect date, so until then-he needs to keep it a secret. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby, I missed you around school." Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's forehead. 

Oikawa giggles as she didn't look up from her book. "I missed you too Iwa." 

Iwaizumi sits down next to Oikawa, and puts his bag onto the table in front of him. "What are you reading?" 

"Breath of the wind." Oikawa responded. 

"Mmm." Iwaizumi hummed in response as he pulled out his textbook. "What's it about?" 

"An American pioneer that travels across the world to search for his purpose in life." Oikawa answered while turning a page in the book. 

"Sounds interesting." Iwaizumi puts his bag on the back of his chair to have more arm room. 

"It is." Oikawa peeks in Iwaizumi's direction to eye his textbook. "What are you studying?"

"Calculus." Iwaizumi opened his textbook to the bookmarked page. "I have to simplify linear functions." 

"Ugh." Oikawa groans. "I hate math. It makes my brain hurt."

"As if Geometry isn't easy for you. You got a ninety-five percent in the class." 

"That's because I have a study buddy and a boyfriend to help me." 

"Who's the study buddy again? Do I know them?" 

"Their name is Daishou Suguru." 

"Doesn't he date Mika Yamaka?" 

"Yeah he does, actually they're planning to live together." 

"Before marriage?" 

"Of course they're not going to tell their family. They want to keep it a secret." 

Iwaizumi picks up a pencil to use from the pencil cup on the table. "That's nice. I hope they stay together till the end of time."

"Yeah, it's also good since they can fuck without interruption." 

Iwaizumi side eyes Oikawa. "Why are you so dirty minded?" 

Oikawa shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, I just been tainted by my sexy boyfriend that fucks me till-" 

Iwaizumi covers her mouth before she finishes. "That's enough out of you." 

Oikawa made a 'mmm' noise before she licks Iwaizumi palm causing him to snatch his hand back. 

"Babe!" Iwaizumi exclaims while trying to keep his voice down. 

Oikawa shrugs. "What?" 

Iwaizumi glares at her. "You'll regret that when we finish this." 

Oikawa felt shivers down her spine hearing his voice change knowing the consequences. "B-baby i'm sorry."

Iwaizumi didn't answer. Instead he averted his attention to his textbook. 

"B-baby?" Oikawa places her hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was being a bad girl. Forgive me?" 

Iwaizumi still didn't reply, instead he threw a look her way. 

Oikawa pouted. "Fine, since you don't forgive me. I'll be even more naughty." 

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa as she leans back some in her seat, lifts her skirt up some, and slips her hand in her panties while looking at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi stared at her trying to figure out what to say. 

Oikawa didn't look away from him, and used her fingers to rub her clit in a circular motion. She moaned under her breath to try not to attract attention their way. 

"Alright, since you want to be a bad girl, I guess your punishment will be here and it'll start right now." Iwaizumi said as he leaned in her direction. His face was inches close to hers. 

Oikawa knew she couldn't back away from this and nods. "Yes Haijime." 

Iwaizumi slips his hand into her panties and moved his fingers with hers. "So naughty..." 

"But you love me like that." Oikawa uses her other hand to slip underneath Iwaizumi's shirt, and feel his toned abs and skin. 

"Who said you were allowed to touch me? Hmm?" 

"Iwa-" Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi's lips. 

Iwaizumi inserted one finger inside of her wet pussy and moved it. Oikawa's hand went down to Iwaizumi's crotch. Iwaizumi swatted her hand away, making her yelp. 

"I said-" Iwaizumi inserted three fingers inside of her, and smirked as she moaned and rocked her hips, while he penetrated his fingers inside of her. "You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Touch. Me. Understand?" 

Oikawa nods. "Y-yes Iwa." 

"What's my name?" 

"H-Haijime." 

"Good girl." 

* * *

Oikawa held onto the book shelves, her legs spread apart, and her back arched. 

Iwaizumi held her hips, and placed himself at her entrance. He decided that her punishment was to be fucked anal until she couldn't walk straight. 

He slowly pushed himself inside to not cause pain to her, although it was a punishment, he didn't want to cause her any discomfort. 

Oikawa exhaled and inhaled slowly as Iwaizumi inserted his inches inside, she wasn't in that much pain, but she could tell she was tight. It had been a while, since they did anal.

When all of his inches was inside of her, he checked to see if she looked in pain-she wasn't-before moving his hips. 

"Ah!" Oikawa let out a moan when Iwaizumi started to thrust inside of her. 

"Shhh Kawa..." Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's back. "Keep it down. We don't want the librarian to catch us." 

"Mhm..." Oikawa bit down on her bottom lip trying to silence her moans. 

Iwaizumi picked up the pace and rammed inside of her, while trying to prevent the skin slapping noise. 

Iwaizumi moved one hand up to Oikawa's long curly hair, grabbed a handful of it, and pulled it back while he fucked her. 

Oikawa rolled her eyes back. She felt intense pleasure. 

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa tightened up and bit back his own moan. He was about to cum. 

He fucked her some more, until he felt himself about to cum and pulled out to cum all over her back. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

Oikawa used her finger to get some cum off her back to put it in her mouth, while she looked into Iwaizumi's eyes. 

Iwaizumi's cock hardened again. "Didn't have enough? Alright then, you asked for it." 

Iwaizumi rammed his cock inside of her in one push, and fucked her without caring if someone did hear. He stopped caring-Oikawa turned him on by doing that. 

If they were suspended, then he can just fuck Oikawa till she can't cum anymore at his house. 

But both of them wouldn't let themselves get suspended-even if the pleasure caused them to think otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi stretched his arms over his head and yawns. 

It was an early morning for the both of them, Oikawa was still fast asleep beside him. 

The cover was half-way off of her, which exposed her bare ass cheek for Iwaizumi to slap. 

Oikawa woke up with a yelp, and held her ass cheek and sat up with a pout. "Iwa!" 

Iwaizumi climbs out of bed, and stretches once his feet touches the floor. "What? I woke you up." 

"You didn't have to hit my ass like that." 

"As if I wasn't slapping it for half the night while I was fucking you nonstop." Iwaizumi stands up straight and moves his arms in a circular motion. "Seriously babe, you're a masochist. Don't act like that slap was painful, I barely used that much force." 

Oikawa rolls her eyes. "Still. Nobody wants to wake up to a ass slap." 

"Would you prefer my cock inside you then?" 

Oikawa blushes. "S-shut up."

Iwaizumi laughs. "I'm kidding, just get your ass up so we can leave for class." 

"Okay, okay, just keep your hands to yourself." 

Iwaizumi picks up his phone to check his class groupchat. "As if you would let me go an hour without touching you." 

"I can go a day without touching you." Oikawa said as she climbed out of bed. She padded her way to the closet to pick out her outfit. 

"You won't. Last time you tried, you straddled me in the locker room." 

"Only because you were already naked and irresistible." 

"No touching means no sex too, babe." Iwaizumi turns off his phone and walks to the bedroom door.

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi. "No sex?" Oikawa eyes Iwaizumi up and down. "Yeah...I won't be able to last an hour." 

"Told you." 

"As if you're any better." 

The two walked out their bedroom to the bathroom to shower. 

"I can survive a day without touching you." 

"Kisses apply too." 

"I can last a day without kissing you." 

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi close the door behind them and crosses her arms over her chest. "No you won't, i'm too pretty to be resisted." 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Just admit you're just a horny person so I can end this argument." 

"I'm not ho-"

Iwaizumi wall slams Oikawa and hovers over her. "You said something?" 

Oikawa bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "N-no." 

"No what?" 

"No Haijime." 

"Thought so." Iwaizumi walks away to start the water. 

"Iwa is mean." Oikawa whined. 

"All I did was get you to tell the truth, babe." Iwaizumi turned on the water and looked at Oikawa. "How is that being mean?" 

"Hmph." Oikawa turns away from Iwaizumi with her hands on her hips. 

Iwaizumi walks up to Oikawa again, and kisses her cheek. "You're such a whiny crybaby, you know that?" 

Oikawa turns to look Iwaizumi in the eye. "I'm _your_ whiny crybaby." 

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa jump into his arms, and he holds her by the thighs to support her. "Damn right, my one and only." 

Oikawa smiles and presses her lips against Iwaizumi's, while Iwaizumi walked them into the shower. 

He closed the door behind them, and pressed Oikawa's back against the wall. The water flowing on them both, and wetting their hair. 

They eventually break the kiss to shower before they were late for class. 

* * *

Oikawa was on her way to her boyfriend's class to walk to the lunchroom together, when she saw a female student talking to him. 

Oikawa trusted Iwaizumi, but her heart clutched seeing him talk so close. She wanted to walk over to show the girl that Iwaizumi belonged to her. But her feet didn't move. She stood there watching both of them talk as if they were old friends. Oikawa couldn't watch anymore, and turned on her heels to walk away from the scene to the lunchroom on her own. 

By the time Iwaizumi walked to the lunchroom, Oikawa was sitting at a table, while some of her admirers was talking to her since Iwaizumi wasn't around. 

"Come on and leave that guy, i'm better." one guy says with a smile on his lips. 

Oikawa ignored them and sat there poking at her food. She wore a sad expression her face, and didn't notice her boyfriend walking up to the table. 

"The guy is the only one she'll be with, so fuck off." Iwaizumi said to the guys. 

The guys scuffed and walked off. 

Iwaizumi glared at them before sitting down next to Oikawa. "Hey baby." Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa, but the setter didn't bother reacting to the kiss which worried Iwaizumi. "Babe, what's wrong? Did those bastards say something?" 

Oikawa shook her head, but didn't say anything to him. Her eyes not leaving her food. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?" 

Oikawa dropped her fork on her tray, and turned to Iwaizumi. "Iwa, i'm insecure that you'll get tired of me one day, and leave me for someone else." 

Iwaizumi cupped her face in his hands. "I've been with you for years, and every day feels like a roller coaster. I love being with you and only you. I'll never get tired of you. You're my only love and the only person I want to be with." 

"B-but what about that girl?" 

"What girl?" 

"In the hall...I saw you talking to a girl." 

Iwaizumi was confused but soon realized what she was talking about. "Oh...you mean her? She's just someone I sit next to in class, we was talking about the complicated test we had. That's it." 

"Then...she's not trying to steal you away from me?" 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's nose and then kissed her lips. "No Kawa, she's not. No one's taking me away from you. I'm all yours, and you're all mine." 

Oikawa smiles. "Yay, i'm happy now." 

"Good." Iwaizumi kisses her once more before saying. "But i'm not going to forget how you let me walk here all alone." 

"Iwa-" Iwaizumi cuts her off by kissing her again. 

"I'll think about it when we finish lunch." 

"Okay..." 

* * *

Oikawa was stretching on the gym floor with her earbuds in listening to music. She was mumbling the lyrics without knowing her boyfriend could hear her. 

Iwaizumi was squatting next to her in amusement listening to her mumble without a care in the world. 

"Wrote me all those love letters, because you were scared to say..." Oikawa mumbled while she spread her legs to either side of her to reach down to each foot. "That you had it so bad for me, in all the best ways, I thought you were here to stay..." Oikawa reached to the other foot. "I'm feeling so, stupid, I'm feeling so, clueless." 

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa's phone, that was on and unlocked, and snickered as he scroll down on her playlist to find a song. 

He pressed play and watched Oikawa flinched at the sudden song change. She turned to change it back to see Iwaizumi with a smirk on his lips. He saw the blush rise to her cheeks as she listened to the lyrics being said in her ears. 

It was an inappropriate song called "Queen of hearts", which had some interesting things being said. 

Oikawa quickly pressed pause on her phone and took her earbuds. "Iwa, why that song?" 

"It's a good song, is it not?" 

"It is, but that song-" Iwaizumi pressed his finger against her lips. 

"I know baby, so how about you sing that one instead? I want to hear that melodic voice of yours sing it." 

Iwaizumi removed his finger and stood up. "Well, see you in a few minutes, I have to go refill the bottles." 

"Stupid Iwa!" Oikawa shouted before she turned to resumed her stretches. 

* * *

Oikawa was humming the lyrics to 'Savage' by Bahari, which she had stuck inside of her head for days. 

She moved her hips to the words, and once she said the words; "When you touch me, You take me to heaven, When you hold me, My body's a weapon." Iwaizumi came up behind her, pressed his front against her ass, which she had bent over, and held her hips. 

"Something about the way you sing, just turns me on." 

"Didn't you tell me that i'm the horny person?" Oikawa teased as she grinded against him and felt his erection grew.

"Mhm, but right now-" Iwaizumi turned Oikawa to face him. "I'm the horny person, so be prepared to not be able to feel your legs because we're fucking till I feel like stopping." 

"Yes Haijime." 


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi's POV: 

My hands held Oikawa up, as her legs were wrapped around my waist for support. I slid my tongue inside her mouth, and felt my hard-on pulsate trying to find release. I was hard as a fucking rock, and wanted nothing more than to fuck her till she taps out. 

Fuck my cock was painful, and her sweet lips wasn't making it any better. 

She had already slipped off her pants and was only in her panties, I was in my boxers and dry humping against her. I wanted her-badly. 

I let her down, without breaking the kiss, and slipped off her panties in one swift motion and let her pull down my boxers. 

I picked her up again and without hesitation, I slipped my cock inside of her and moved my hips. 

Fuck, I almost came from putting it inside, she's so tight and wet. I might go insane just from a few thrusts. 

I dig my nails into her skin as I restrain myself from cumming fast, and fucked her on her g-spot and listened to her sweet moans. 

The lockers was making noises every time her hips slammed against them, and her pussy was sounding fucking amazing as I slammed inside of her. 

Shit, i'm about to cum soon. I can't hold it in anymore. 

"I-Iwa." Oikawa moans as she dug her nails into my back. "F-fuck~aah!~f-faster!~haa!~" 

I moved my hips to thrust inside of her faster, I was trying so hard not to cum, that I ended up sinking my teeth into her skin. She let out a louder moan from the sudden bite, and I licked the blood clean from her skin. 

I could hear someone walking close to the locker room, but I ignored them to finish. 

It didn't take long for me to release my load inside of her, I was so into the feeling that I forgot to pull out. 

We panted as I let my cock pulsate inside of her as I recovered from the intense ejaculation. 

"I-Iwa..." Oikawa kisses my lips. "One more round." 

"Fuck yes." 


	5. Chapter 5

It was Oikawa's birthday, and the sound of water roused Oikawa awake. She turned over to feel for Iwaizumi, but the bed beside her was cold and empty. She sat up to look around the room. 

"Iwa?" she called out. 

There was no answer. 

Oikawa threw the covers off of her, and was about to hop off the bed when the bathroom door open. She saw her boyfriend walk into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another towel used to dry his hair. Iwaizumi looked up to see his girlfriend half-way off the bed and smiled. 

"Goodmorning Kawa." Iwaizumi walked off to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday." 

Oikawa wrapped her arms around Iwaizumi's neck, catching the other off guard. 

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me. I-I thought you walked out the house to be with someone else." 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist to comfort her. "Kawa, I would never leave you, besides-" Iwaizumi leans back to look his girlfriend in the eye. "You're the only one that can kiss me how I want, and the only girl i'm willing to put my dick into knowing it'll just go back in a few hours later." 

Oikawa flushes. "Iwa! Stop saying pervy things!" 

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Is that any different from how you answer me?" 

Oikawa looks down. "N-no..." 

Iwaizumi kisses her forehead. "Besides, I only love you and you're the only one who has my heart. I couldn't trade our love for anything. I'm never leaving you." 

Oikawa smiles. "Because Iwa can't resist me." 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Isn't the other way around? Because you're the only one who's begging for me to-" 

Oikawa covered Iwaizumi's mouth to prevent him from speaking. "Iwa! No more pervy words!" 

Iwaizumi smirked and nodded.

Oikawa removed his hands from Iwaizumi's mouth, and Iwaizumi walks away from Oikawa before saying under his breath; "You're the one who is constantly horny." 

Oikawa pouts when she heard what he said, but didn't answer knowing he was right. 

* * *

The two of them had early morning practice, which they attended, but neither had any classes that day so they decided to go on a date for Oikawa's birthday. 

It was a good day, and they decided to go to the bakery to go buy milkbread, afterwards they walked through the park eating it and talking. 

Oikawa had worn a dress that barely reached her knees, and showed her soft curves which kept Iwaizumi's eyes busy the entire day. 

"And then, that petty middle blocker said I was too hardcore on my serves. It's not my fault he couldn't keep up with them. His skills suck." Oikawa said as she finished her milkbread. She wiped off the crumbs from her dress, and when she fixed her hair she noticed Iwaizumi's sneaky glances. "Is my ass that big, Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi blushed. "O-of course it is, I can literally grab it with two hands." 

Oikawa decided to tease Iwaizumi and swayed her hips as she walked. "Oh, really? Well I feel happy hearing you like my ass that much." 

"Kawa, if you keep walking like that. I will punish you out here in front of everyone." 

Oikawa pretended she didn't hear that and continued to walk. "You know where we should go next? The mall. I heard they have godzilla hoodies." 

Iwaizumi felt his pants get tight from his erection, and held himself back from pouncing on her. "Kawa...babe...i'm warning you right now...stop." 

Oikawa giggles. "And if I don't? What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to make you whine and submit to me, that's what i'm going to do." 

Oikawa felt her pussy throb hearing Iwaizumi say that, but ignored it to continue to act like a brat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

"Kawa..." 

"Iwa-chan, you're not going to do anything. Let's face it. You're too weak to try." 

Iwaizumi's resistance snapped and he picked up Oikawa to walk into the park. He put Oikawa down, bent her over while she held onto the tree, pulled up her dress, pulled down her panties-which were wet from her pussy, and freed his cock from his pants. He didn't waste time to insert himself inside of her. 

"Ah...fuck! Iwa!" Oikawa moaned. 

Iwaizumi began to move his hips and as he thrusted inside of her, he used his hand to hit Oikawa's ass cheeks, causing her skin to turn red from the hits. 

The loud moaning from Oikawa, the hits from Iwaizumi's hand against Oikawa's ass cheek, and the skin slaps from the thrusts drew attention from some people walking by. They saw the couple fucking in the park shamelessly, and quickly walked away to ignore the scene. 

"I-Iwa, my ass...ah! i-it hurts." 

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa's ass again. "You clutching down on my cock says otherwise." 

"Mmm..." Oikawa's eyes saw the people staring at them and felt her heart speed up. She was more turned on from the public humiliation and excitement of getting caught. "F-fuck! r-right there Iwa! Fuck me right there!" 

Iwaizumi leaned in close to her ear. "I can fuck wherever I want, you've been a bad girl." 

"I-I'm sorry Iwa...I won't do it again." 

"Mmm...I bet you won't." 

Oikawa could feel her climax get close. "I-I'm close..." 

"So? I'm stopping when I feel like it." Iwaizumi grunted as he fucked her harder, and tried his best not to cum too early. "...s-shit." 

Oikawa came, but when Iwaizumi kept penetrating her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head from overstimulation. It was too much for her. 

"I-Iwa...mmm...f-fuck...I-I...s-shit." 

Iwaizumi continued to hit her ass, and moaned under his breath as he came deep inside of her. He stayed inside of her as his cock twitched. Both of them panted from exhaustion, and Iwaizumi pulled his cock out from inside of her. He tucked his cock back inside of his pants. 

Oikawa stood up straight, pulled up her panties, and pulled down her dress. She went to Iwaizumi, and pressed her lips against his. 

They kissed as they recovered from the intense sex they just had, and ignored the glares of the people that watched them fuck a while ago. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Iwaizumi and Oikawa had walked back to their home, they decided to get drunk to end the night. Not too much alcohol, but just enough to feel the effects in their system.

Iwaizumi had sneaked away, while Oikawa was opening the alcohol bottle, to fetch the necklace. When he returned, Oikawa was bend over away from him picking up something she had dropped, so he waited till she stood up straight to place the necklace on her neck.

Oikawa gasped and turned to see Iwaizumi. "Iwa, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Iwaizumi smiles. "Sorry baby, I had to put this on your neck as soon as possible."

Oikawa looked down to see the necklace that Iwaizumi had just finished putting on her. She could feel tears coming into her eyes. "Iwa...y-you bought it? I love it! Thank you!"

Oikawa turned to press her lips against Iwaizumi's. She was happy and couldn't contain it inside. "I love you Iwa."

"I love you too, Kawa." Iwaizumi placed his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

"I could say the same about me."

Oikawa smiled to her boyfriend's comment. "Iwa could never leave me."

"Damn right I can't. I can't let no other man touch you like I can. Oikawa Tooru is the one who has my heart, and that's what matters."

"Like you have my heart."

"And I'm happy I do."

"Hehe, but let's start getting the alcohol in our bodies. I want to feel drunk already."

"Alrighty then."

* * *

Oikawa had her ankles crossed as she sat on the couch sipping her alcohol from the cup. She sat close to her boyfriend as he was drinking his alcohol too. They were watching a movie that was released and in their opinion, it was a nice film. 

Oikawa placed her almost empty cup onto the table in front of her, and leaned back to finish enjoying the movie. 

Iwaizumi peeked beside him at his girlfriend, and his eyes trailed down to her body. They did it in the park a few hours ago, but Iwaizumi's body still managed to yearn for hers. His erection sat up in his pants, but since he didn't want to exhaust his girlfriend just yet. He ignored the obvious bulge in his pants to watch the film with her. 

Although, he was trying to focus on the film, Iwaizumi found himself getting uncomfortable from the painful erection. His body felt hot and all he wanted to do was dominate his girlfriend, and listen to her lewd cries as she feels pleasured. 

But he told himself 'just wait a bit more' so she can enjoy the film. She was into the film, and hadn't looked his way at all. She had her chin rested on her palm while her elbow rested on the couch arm. 

He relieved she didn't notice his hard-on, but some part of him begged for her to turn around to see it. To ignore the film and touch him. 

"Fuck." Iwaizumi thought as he squeezed his bulge. "I don't think I can last any longer. How many minutes left?" 

Iwaizumi eyed the time on his phone and counted how many minutes it's been since they started the film, and checked the length of the movie. 

"Twenty minutes left?" Iwaizumi mumbled. "I can wait that long, I think."

Iwaizumi put his drink down and sighed. He used a couch pillow to hide his erection, and leaned back to wait out those twenty minutes so he can finally fuck her to sleep. 

Iwaizumi ended up dozing off before the movie ended, and Oikawa looked at her boyfriend to see him passed out. 

"Really Iwa? You could've told me the movie was boring. I would've changed it." Oikawa mumbled as she scooted closer to remove the pillow he had, but to her surprise she saw the bulge in his pants. "No wonder why you were moving around so much next to me. You were hard." Oikawa smirks and places the pillow onto the couch. "Thanks for the meal then." 

* * *

Iwaizumi was roused awake by something warm and wet on his cock. He moaned under his breath as his eyes fluttered open. He looked beside him to only see part of his girlfriend, he looked down to her with his cock in her mouth. He placed his hand on her hand and threw his head back from the pleasure he was feeling. "Fuck Kawa." 

Oikawa shoved the cock down her throat and swirled her tongue around it. She was getting turned on from hearing her, now awake, boyfriend moan like that. 

Iwaizumi looked back down and moved some of Oikawa's hair out of her face. "Babe, fuck, i-i'm about to...cum. Swallow all of it, alright?" 

Oikawa continued to bob her head and only responded with a muffled 'mhm' since she couldn't talk with the cock in her throat. 

Iwazumi's hips bucked as he felt his cock pulsate in his girlfriend's throat. "F-fuck...it's coming out...shit." 

Iwaizumi pushed her head down as he used his hips to fuck her throat, until he came inside of her throat. He moaned and felt the cum enter her throat and her swallowing it. He let go of her head and let her take the cock out. 

Oikawa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she gasped for air. "Y-you came a lot." 

"Yeah, I did." Iwaizumi said as his hand went to her exposed thigh to grab it. His hand went up to her waist to gently motion her to sit on his lap. Her dress rolled up to her hips as she climbed onto his lap, and their lips found each other while she grinded against his cock. "Mmm..." 

They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, and Oikawa started to grind faster while her hands rested on his shoulders. 

Iwaizumi broke the kiss. "B-babe, don't...I'm still s-sensitive." 

"Mmm..." Oikawa pressed her lips against his neck, not listening to anything her boyfriend said. She then stopped her hips to use her hands to slip her panties aside, and slowly lowered herself onto Iwaizumi's cock. "F-fuck." 

Iwaizumi grabbed her hips to slam her down on the rest of the inches. Before she could get adjusted to the size again, he started to fuck her and didn't care that he was about to cum again. 

"Ahh!~wait!~Iwa!~t-too fast!~" 

Iwaizumi ignored her and kept fucking her, and slipped his hands underneath her dress to feel her back. He eyed the old bite mark on her skin and kissed it. 

Oikawa couldn't stop cumming and let Iwaizumi fuck her till she could go insane. 

Iwaizumi finally came inside of her, but didn't let himself recover before he started to fuck her again. 

He didn't care that he was moaning almost as loud as her, he felt good and couldn't enough of her insides. 

Oikawa's insides clutched around him as she was about to cum again, but this time she had squirted all over both of them. 

"So fucking...haa...s-sexy." Iwaizumi managed to say before their lips crashed together again. 

Iwaizumi playfully bit Oikawa's bottom lip, which was swollen from their kissing, and smiled. 

He came inside of her again, and turned her around while he was still inside of her. He yanked the dress off her body, grabbed her legs to pull them up, so Oikawa was in a nelson position. He held her legs up and started to thrust again while he grabbed her breast in his hand. He used his fingers to pinch her bubs, and kissed her back as he fucked her. 

Oikawa's legs was trembling from how much she was feeling all over. She watched as she couldn't stop squirting all over the place. She put her fingers into her mouth to wet them, and placed them on her clit and rubbed it fast to encourage her body to squirt some more. 

"Ahh!~fuck!~Iwa!~" 

Iwaizumi sped up his thrusts and left after bite mark on her skin. He was about to cum again. 

Was it the alcohol doing this to them? 

Iwaizumi didn't care, he didn't want to stop until they both fell from exhaustion. 

* * *

By morning, Oikawa was sore and her pussy was throbbing from the intense sex they had the night before. 

Iwaizumi woke up and rubbed his eyes. He leaned over to kiss his girlfriend and said. "Goodmorning beautiful." 

Oikawa smiled. "Goodmorning." 

"Can you stand?" 

Oikawa's legs felt a bit weird from having her legs up for so long yesterday. She shrugged to try to stand on them. She could stand, but just barely. Her back was hurting and she could feel the stinging on her skin from where the bite mark was. "Y-yeah I can." 

Iwaizumi got out of bed. "I'll help you to the bathroom. I need to take responsibility after all." 

Oikawa pouts. "Yes you do, idiot." 

"Now i'm an idiot." 

"Yes you fucked me till I was like this." 

"Oh? But I swore someone kept screaming 'keep going' and 'don't stop' yesterday." 

Oikawa blushed. "S-shut up and take me to the bathroom." 

"Yes ma'am." 


	7. Chapter 7

" _I forgot that my head is full of you, tell my demons that I want you, even if I don't, my heart will beat for you, tell my family that I want to marry you, even if we don't, i'll still be here waiting, for you,_ " Oikawa let the hot water from the shower flow off her body, as she used her shampoo bottle as a microphone. Not knowing her beloved boyfriend was standing at the bathroom's door entrance listening to her sing. " _I'm not impatient, but I am hating, that those other girls get to touch you. I want you all to myself, your arms aren't meant for someone else, I can't let you belong to no one else, as long as I love you...Baby, I'm in love with you, you."_

Oikawa moved her hips as she used one hand to comb her fingers through her hair. She had her eyes closed to avoid getting shampoo in them, and hummed the rest of the words to continue washing her hair. 

Iwaizumi slowly walked to the shower, and stripped out of his clothes on the way there. By the time he stood behind her in the shower, he was fully naked. 

"I love your voice, Kawa." Iwaizumi said as he held her by the waist from behind. "Very beautiful." 

"Iwa, you need to stop sneaking up on me. I'm going to get a heart attack one day because of you." Oikawa said without turning to look at him. 

"Sorry princess." Iwaizumi kissed her ear then her neck. 

"Have I ever mentioned that you love to target my neck?" 

"It's my favorite place to leave hickeys and bite marks." 

"Daishou is starting to compare my marks to his girlfriend's marks." 

"Let him then." 

Oikawa finally opened her eyes and turned to face Iwaizumi. "You look weird with your hair down like that." Oikawa combed the hair out of Iwaizumi's face and smiled. "You look different, I like it." 

"Don't get too attached, it's going back once it's dried." 

"Sadly I know." 

Iwaizumi playfully flicks his tongue over her lips and smirks. "Hmm?" 

Oikawa pouts. "Stop teasing Iwa." 

"Why? You get cute when I tease." 

"Baby..." Oikawa whined as she tries to kiss Iwaizumi, but the ace avoids her kisses and laughs. "Iwa!" 

Iwaizumi's expression softens and decides he was done teasing to kiss her on the lips. "Better?" 

"More." 

"So needy." 

"Mhm." 

Oikawa slightly parted her lips, so Iwaizumi had access to slide his tongue inside. 

He let Oikawa suck on his tongue, and he moved his tongue on top of hers. Her mouth tasted like mint still. Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi fondled her breast in his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Oikawa moved her hand down to his cock, wrapped her fingers around the base, and started to stroke it. 

"Mmm~" Oikawa moaned once more when Iwaizumi pinched her pink bub in between his fingers. Oikawa moved her hand faster. 

In seconds, Oikawa's body trembled as she came from just her nipples, and Iwaizumi's cock twitched in her hand as if he was about to cum. 

Iwaizumi's hands moved to her shoulders, and Oikawa put the cock in between her thighs to rub it like that. She moved her hips and listened to her boyfriend's moans, as they continued to kiss. 

Soon Iwaizumi came all over her thighs and pussy. 

They broke the kiss-a saliva string connecting their lips. Oikawa licks the string off and Iwaizumi did the same. 

They weren't done yet, and knew the Coach was going to scold them for being late. Again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Days fly by in a blink of an eye, Iwaizumi was in the car with his girlfriend, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and they just finished a good official match with a rival team. The Captain had studied their moves beforehand and had the upperhand-but didn't win. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's team won thanks to their libero for digging the ball to keep it in the air, and their other teammate had luckily scored them the winning point. They won all three sets and the couple decided to celebrate by eating at a fancy restaurant. 

To focus more on their match, the couple had to spend a few days doing overnight practice to enhance their skills-meaning they are a few days sex deprived. Any other person would be fine for a few days, but for two people used to doing it almost every day. They are vaguely self-aware of their bodies being only a few inches apart. 

Iwaizumi, who supposed to have more self-control out of the two of them, was somewhat hard at the moment. He kept his cool composure to hide it, but his eyes kept glancing to Oikawa's cleavage that was on show for the world to see. 

He tightened his grip on his steering wheel to hold himself back from touching her while driving, and kept his eyes on the road to ignore the feeling. 

Oikawa was aware of her boyfriend's situation, but knew he didn't want to say anything so she kept her eyes to the window to watch the cars fly by them. She wasn't exactly turned on but her body was already sore from the match, so she couldn't really focus on her pussy that was throbbing for him. 

They arrived at the restaurant and went in to eat together. Both talked together and ate their food, while pretending they didn't want to jump across that table and get lost in each other's lust. 

After they both paid the check, they started to drive home when Oikawa started looking for something on her body, and reached into the backseat to look for whatever she was looking for. 

Luckily, they were in traffic and Iwaizumi could take his eyes off the road to peek at her revealing plump ass. She had switched out her jersey into a dress for tonight, and had forgotten that once she bends over. The world could see her ass and tits. Oikawa had worn one hell of a revealing dress, which is causing Iwaizumi's dick to jump at the erotic sight. His mouth watered and his body got hot. His eyes couldn't stop looking at her soft, smooth skin. 

Oikawa sat back down and was holding her phone. She was typing a message to someone, and Iwaizumi's hands couldn't hold back anymore. He reached over to Oikawa's thighs to feel them. He glided his high from her knee to her thigh. Oikawa didn't flinch or mind his touch, since she was basically used to it. But her face turned pink when his hand reached to her inner thigh and his fingers was teasing her panties. 

"I-Iwa...what are you-ahh!" Oikawa moaned and looked up at Iwaizumi, as he began to rub her clit through the panties. "B-baby, s-stop teasing me. I might not make it home if you keep touching me like that." 

Iwaizumi licks his lips. "Who said we have to wait?" 

Iwaizumi scanned the traffic to confirm how long they had to wait, before adjusting his car seat away from the steering wheel. He unbuckled his seatbelt, quickly unbuckled his pants, unbuttoned them, zipped them down, and pulled out his now hard-on member. He wrapped his hand around it and began to pump it with one hand, while the other was feeling Oikawa's jawline and he leaned over to kiss her. 

Oikawa got the inaudible message and unbuckled her seatbelt, climbed over to hover over his lap, and moved her panties aside to lower herself onto the dick. 

Iwaizumi thanked god that he got tinted windows, or else they would be in trouble for fucking in traffic. 

Oikawa moved her hips and rode Iwaizumi's dick, and moaned into his mouth as they kissed passionately. 

Iwaizumi turned his head to deepen the kiss into a sloppy and heated one. His tongue glided over hers and his hands gripped her hips tightly. He knew he was going to leave a mark, but he knew she liked when he did. 

Iwaizumi bucked his hips up to fuck her harder, and picked up the pace to quickly chase both their climaxes. They couldn't risk getting caught fucking during traffic-what would the headlines say? Two adults on a college volleyball had sex during traffic? Their reputation would run through the ground. 

But they couldn't help themselves.

Oikawa moaned loudly but muffled her own moan with her hand, as she rode out her intense orgasm. Iwaizumi's breathing became staggered as he was about to cum, and he hit her ass to signal his soon climax. Oikawa climbed off his lap to fit in between the seat and the wheel by kneeling, and sucked him off so he could cum down her throat without making a mess in the car. 

They both were panting as they fixed themselves, before they put their seatbelts back on. 

"D-don't think I won't get upset at you for this later." Oikawa said while licking her lips to get the access cum off. 

"I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't resist you while you wore that sexy dress." 

Oikawa pouted. "I'll forgive you if you wear that outfit I like." 

"You're just going to get turned on." 

"That's the plan."

Iwaizumi smirks. "Anything for you, Kawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your feedback because feedback helps me improve.


End file.
